


Goddamn Headaches

by Schediaphilia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Gags, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Painsomnia, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schediaphilia/pseuds/Schediaphilia
Summary: Noctis wakes up to find Ardyn isn't in the camper and goes outside to investigate his whereabouts.Kinkmeme Prompt: doing the do in ardyn's ugly-ass douchebag garbage car





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how rushed this is, I'm very rusty to say the least.

Noctis quietly closed the door to the camper behind him, quickly finding the missing person. It was hard to explain why Noctis had decided to look for Ardyn when he woke up in the middle of the night with a stabbing headache. Sure, he was a creep, but Noctis felt a bit of solidarity as he saw the man throwing back a drink leaning against his car. 

He approached him, unsure what to think of him in the low light, illuminated only by the streetlights as even the store had closed by now. By the way the light shone off the container he was holding, Noctis could tell it was metal. He paused. Maybe it was a bad idea to bother him. Even if it was normal for the man to get drunk at 2 AM, Noctis wasn’t about to test that theory. Noctis turned to head back to his caravan, freezing when the man he’d been watching spoke to him.

“Good evening. Such a shame, isn’t it? Many years ago you could come to this same spot and see nothing but stars…”

Noctis turned hesitantly. Ardyn looked… well, he didn’t look drunk. Moreso nostalgic than anything. 

“Is that right?” Noctis sat on the hood next to where Ardyn was leaning, almost expecting to be yelled at. 

“Oh yes… But regarding the present, why is it you’re outside so late, your highness?” 

Noctis tried to shrug as nonchalant as he could. 

“I- uh… Well, I noticed you were gone so I wanted to make sure you were okay before I went to bed is all.” 

Ardyn laughed quietly at that. 

“Worried about little old me?”

Noctis snickered, “Well, if you’d rather I  _ not _ worry about you, I’ll head back to bed!” Noctis stood and placed his hands on his hips. 

“I’m flattered!” Ardyn replied with a smile, rounding on him and playfully grabbing his hands. 

Noctis faltered a bit before he smiled back, hesitantly taking his hands away. He sat back down, feeling a bit unsure of himself. 

“What ya drinking there?” 

“Oh, nothing fit for a king, I assure you.”

“Oh come on, I can be the judge of that.” Noctis extended a hand to him.

Noctis was surprised when Ardyn handed the flask to him. Ardyn hasn’t struck him as the type to be pal around, but he seemed pretty amiable after- Noctis felt the weight in the flask- half a flask of his poison of choice. Noctis knew better than to smell it so he knocked it back, gulping what he could before his tastebuds alerted him to the fact it was the worst god damn thing he’d ever tasted in his life. He pulled it away and sputtered, mouth burning and eyes tearing up. 

“Why do you drink that stuff?” Noctis asked, offended by the flavor being far too awful to palatable.

“Helps me sleep.”

“More like it knocks you out.” 

“Precisely.”

Pain suddenly spun roughly behind his eye, bleeding around his skull, a familiar feeling but one he reacted to nonetheless. This one was  _ bad _ . Notis clutched his head as he lost his balance, uncaring as he fell onto his knees when his eyes were burning and head feeling like it was about to crack open from the pressure. By the time he was fully aware, Ardyn was helping him into the backseat and sitting down next to him.

When Noctis looked at him questioningly Ardyn spoke.

“It also helps with pain.” 

They sat there sharing the flask for a while, Noctis’s head still throbbing in pain as he cringed after gulping some down. 

“Cold tonight,” Noctis mumbled blearily, barely noticing he was trembling through the haze of pain. 

“More than you could ever imagine,” Ardyn replied as he wound an arm around Noctis and pulled him closer. 

Noctis was surprised but didn’t move. Ardyn’s vest smelled nice- like lavender and something else, something deep and earthy Noctis couldn’t quite identify and he felt a bit warmer with his face against his chest. Noctis closed his eyes to try and stop the pounding in his head, breathing in deeply. 

Noctis felt Ardyn’s fingers under his chin. When his face was tilted upwards he opened his eyes curiously just in time to see Ardyn lean in. Noctis’s eyes widened at Ardyn’s lips on his own. His first instinct was to jerk away and ask what he was doing but instead he found himself closing his eyes and tightening a fist in Ardyn’s vest. 

When Noctis kissed back his head throbbed. It occurred to him this entire encounter felt out of place, as if he was watching himself from several feet away or perhaps in a dream. But Noctis had been on the road long enough to know this wasn’t a dream and this was just merely how strange things in the middle of the night felt, like pockets of time that would only return to reality when morning crept through the sky. 

Noctis blamed the alternate reality he was temporarily inhabiting then for his next action, twisting his hand in Ardyn’s hair and climbing onto his lap. Ardyn let out a low groan into his mouth and Noctis shuddered, spurred on and surprised by how much he loved his voice when it was in his mouth. 

Ardyn was grabbing at him now and Noctis leaned into it, let him run his hand under his shirt and up his chest, let him shove his tongue roughly into his mouth. His hand was freezing against his warm flesh but Noctis didn’t pull away. 

It was Ardyn who pulled away from the kiss first, who looked down at Noctis with a look he couldn’t quite place.

“You’re drunk.”

“What? And you’re not?” 

“And what would your little friends think of me? Taking advantage of the crown prince out in the open?”

“It’s not like that,” Noctis replied angrily, “I’d tell them-”

“Tell them what? That you wanted to be fucked in the back of my car?”

Noctis paused, mouth open. He closed his mouth and bit his lip. 

“Yeah. Pretty much that exactly.” 

That didn’t seem to be the answer Ardyn expected. Ardyn’s eyes widened as he seemed to consider the young man sitting on his lap. 

Ardyn let out a deep sigh and smiled, “Then who am I to deny you, your highness?” 

Before Noctis could understand what was happened he was on his back, legs wrapped around Ardyn’s mid-section, moaning quietly at Ardyn grazing his teeth over his neck. Ardyn had pushed him down roughly so that they were both laying down. Noctis wasn’t sure if it was to lower their visibility or to give Ardyn more dominance in the situation but he honestly didn’t mind either way. 

This was exhilarating. It felt good- no it felt  _ great _ , Noctis corrected himself when Ardyn sucked on his neck. He’d never done this before, never had the chance to and this was a  _ terrible _ decision. What would everyone think if they saw him? What would Luna think? Gods above what  _ would _ Luna think? 

“Are you quite all right? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.” 

Noctis shook his head, realizing he’d gotten lost in his thoughts. 

“Y-you- you don’t think anyone will see?” 

Ardyn raised a brow, a smirk gracing his features, “And I thought you said-”

“I changed my mind. Uhm… isn’t there a parking spot a ways back?”

Ardyn chuckled softly. 

“I can only imagine the turmoil the would erupt should your friends awake to find their prince  _ missing _ …”

“I’ll cover you if I have to, so…”

“Come now… You all had a long day, surely your friends are fast asleep…”

Noctis tilted his head away from Ardyn when he tried to kiss him, glaring at him. 

“Surely you don’t expect me to drive in the middle of the night,” Ardyn mumbled as he nuzzled against Noctis’s neck. Noctis trembled at his stubble brushing against his skin, his breath running over his neck. 

“Just relax… If you’re really that concerned I can always gag you.” 

Noctis couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. Judging by Ardyn’s teeth biting playfully into his neck, he wasn’t. Noctis moaned when Ardyn sucked, tongue lapping his flesh. 

“Hmmm, yes. Well lucky us I have just the thing.” 

When Ardyn took off his scarf Noctis opened his mouth automatically, unsure in just what noises would come out of him and not willing to find out given their current location. Ardyn seemed amused by that, a small smirk returning as he hooked a thumb behind his bottom-row of teeth and pulled his jaw open wider. It was when Ardyn was pulling his scarf tight behind Noctis’s head and tying it that Noctis realized  _ perhaps this wasn’t a good idea _ . His mind sprung back to ‘to find their prince missing’... Noctis bit into the cloth, breathing hard through his nose and ran his hands through Ardyn’s hair. It wasn’t like he was tied up. 

But he also couldn’t call for help if he needed it. It’s not like he would need help- right? 

“You look lovely like that, little prince,” Ardyn cooed as he ran a hand over Noctis’s thigh. Noctis leaned up into his touch, moaning into the gag when Ardyn began kissing his neck again. 

“Sit up.” 

Noctis whined, wanting more of Ardyn’s lips on his flushed skin. Ardyn chuckled and leaned in, breathing on his ear, “I assure you it will be worth your while.” 

Noctis followed the instruction at that, surprised to see Ardyn situating himself on the floor between his legs. Noctis hastily worked to unbutton his pants when he realized what Ardyn was getting at, unsure how to feel at the other man’s grin when his erect was revealed to the cold night air and the man who was staring up at him. Noctis shuddered when he could see Ardyn licking his lips in the dim lighting, cock throbbing. 

When a gloved hand wrapped around his shaft his hips jumped, Noctis gasping at the foreign sensation. Noctis couldn’t take his eyes off of him, not when he was staring at his dick and pumping it softly. And there was no way in hell he could take his eyes off of him when he opened his mouth and ran his tongue along the head of Noctis’s dick, causing a sensation so powerful the only thing Noctis could do was grip a hand into Ardyn’s hair. 

Those gold eyes flicked up to his, saw how Noctis was watching, a soft chuckle escaped from the back of Ardyn’s throat when he stuck out his tongue and ran it along the underside of his dick slowly from the base, circling the tip before engulfing him entirely in one gulp. Noctis shook, couldn’t stop shaking, this felt way too fucking good and Gods Ardyn had better not stop, not stop looking at him from his knees under those heavy lashes, not when he was so goddamn close- 

Noctis swore ineffectual into the gag when Ardyn pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Noctis’s cock. Noctis bit hard into the gag at that sight, trembling when Ardyn rose up, pulling at the back of the gag like reigns until Noctis followed his wordless urging. Noctis ended up on his knees in the seat, hands grasping around the headrest, and his ass in the air. 

“My apologies. I was concerned if I continued we wouldn’t have been able to do something even more pleasurable.”

Noctis jumped at the strange sensation, surprised by strong gloved hands holding his hips in place. What the hell  _ was  _ that? But then the sensation happened again and didn’t stop even when Noctis buried his face into the headrest and made a muffled moan. It was warm- warm and wet and it was- Noctis felt himself blushing despite the situation he was in. When that sensation dipped inside of him, his eyes widened. Ardyn was licking his ass. And it felt  _ good _ . 

Ardyn pulled away. Noctis could hear the other man’s clothes rustling as he tried to steady his breath around the gag. Noctis jumped again when something cold came in contact with his hole. 

“Calm down… You were being so good for me…” 

Noctis closed his eyes, groaning when a finger entered him. Just the idea something was inside him and felt good made his stomach twist, and not entirely from the booze. 

“There we are... “ 

Noctis’s eyes rolled back for a moment when he pushed in another finger and pushed deep inside him, rubbing his prostate indirectly. Noctis rutted back onto his slowly pumping fingers, a moan soaking into the scarf with each pump. 

“If only your little friend was here to take a picture of this, little prince…”

Noctis couldn’t understand how he could sound so composed when Noctis was falling apart with each push of the other man’s fingers, couldn’t understand how something could feel so good when Ardyn curled his fingers and rubbed. Noctis whimpered, cock throbbing as he writhed from Ardyn’s touch. 

“You look absolutely delectable like this,” Ardyn spoke lowly, a short growl erupting from his throat when Noctis moaned loudly even through his gag. It wasn’t nearly enough to be heard from the caravan, not that Noctis was in the state of mind to worry about such things. 

Noctis’s eyes rolled back when Ardyn’s fingers twisted further and- that was  _ far _ too much stimulation, far too fast. To his relief and disappointment, Ardyn pulled his fingers out then. Noctis’s eyelids drooped as he relaxed, fingernails curling into the leather as he learned his head against the seat. Noctis’s eyes widened, his scream muffled against the seat and gag when Ardyn shoved his cock inside of him in one stroke. 

It hurt, it hurt,  _ it hurt _ and  _ fuck _ it felt good at the same time. Noctis relaxed considerably when he realized Ardyn wasn’t moving, that Ardyn was pushing a hand under his sweat-drenched shirt and rubbing his lower back. Noctis whimpered as the pain throbbed through him, feeling the worst of it subside much more quickly than he thought it would.

“Shhhhh…. That’s it….”

Noctis closed his eyes and let him rub over his hips and thighs. As the last of the pain ebbed away Noctis realized just how wet his hole was, how slick he felt from whatever lube Ardyn had had on hand. Noctis had thought being fucked would hurt much more, thought it would be uncomfortable and painful. But all Noctis felt was a deep pleasure twisting inside of him and an undeniable want. 

Noctis mumbled into the gag. 

Ardyn pulled him, Noctis’s back to Ardyn’s chest as he loosened the gag enough for Noctis to speak.

“Is something wrong?”

Noctis breathe in hard and fast, whispering.

“You have to be aware of my age, dear prince. My ears aren’t what they used to be.”

“Just fuck me, dammit!” 

Noctis hadn’t meant to shout. His eyes widened at the realization but didn’t have time to regret it before he was shoved face first into the seat, Ardyn’s hair tight in his hair as his length slid out of him. Noctis yelped, alarmed that the gag was left undone, unable to do anything but moan when Ardyn slammed back inside of him.

Noctis’s mouth fell open, eyes rolling up at the pace Ardyn set, at how the other man was filling him up so damn good. Noctis’s hands clung to the headrest, nails leaving marks in the leather, unable to stop moaning even was his face was ground against the seat. 

“Fffuuuuck!” 

Noctis barely even realized that low desperate groan had come from his own mouth, hips desperately trying to meet Ardyn’s merciless thrusts.

“Please,” the word fell easily and naturally, repeating like a mantra as Noctis melted against the seat, dick throbbing in time with Ardyn’s thrusts. 

“Please what, your highness?” 

If Noctis had more wits about him he would’ve been relieved by how strained Ardyn’s voice was, that he alone wasn’t going to drown in pleasure. Noctis had been whining please so much he barely understood what the word even meant anymore, he felt so good he could barely put into words what he wanted. 

“P-p-please,” Noctis struggled out between Ardyn’s thrusts, “ma-a-ke me cum- pl-e-e-ase!” 

When Ardyn’s hand wrapped around Noctis’s cock, Noctis’s legs started shaking as he whimpered. In a few short strokes Noctis came with a needy whine, shuddering as Ardyn continued pounding into him, his shudder turning into shaking when he kept going. 

Noctis grunted and grit his teeth, a high pitched whine leaving his throat as Ardyn fucked his overstimulated body, Ardyn’s hand pumping hard. Noctis didn’t have time to ask him to stop when his second orgasm hit, Noctis widening his eyes and panting desperately as he keened. Ardyn froze and grunted.  _ Gods _ had he been grunting the entire time? He hadn’t even noticed. Ardyn rocked his hips slowly, once, twice, thrice, a low growl escaping him. Noctis closed his eyes, exhausted as Ardyn’s dick emptied inside of him and Noctis could swear he could feel him twitching inside of him. 

Ardyn slowly pulled out. Noctis cold hear clothes shuffling. Noctis tiredly turned around and pulled his underwear and pants back up- he didn’t have the time or resources to clean himself up. He untied the scarf that now hung loosely on his neck and handed it to the other man, rubbing the back of his head when Ardyn examined it.

“Ah, I feel so blessed. To the think I could pleasure your highness to the degree you’d drool into my scarf… I’ll treasure it.” 

Noctis couldn’t tell if he was joking and he was too tired and shameful to care.

“Do you think… anyone heard?”

“Doubtful. Your sword would have happily made himself known if he heard someone deflowering his beloved prince.” 

Noctis blushed, “It’s not like that,” but didn’t press it further. He was right. If any of them had heard, they wouldn’t have just listened. 

“May I make a suggestion?”

Noctis turned to him as he opened the car door, reaching out a hand to Noctis. Noctis took it, glad he’d offered the help when he realized his legs were about as useful as jelly. 

“Some sleep would be beneficial for both of us.”

“Yeah,” Noctis muttered in response as they slowly walked to the caravan.

“Thank you.”

Noctis looked up at him questioningly. 

“I haven’t felt this relaxed in millenia.” 

Noctis gave him a scrutinizing look before smiling. 

“You know… it wasn’t bad for me either.”

Ardyn smirked down at him, Noctis’s heart fluttering. 

“Oh, believe me, I’m quite aware.”

They quietly reassumed their sleeping arrangements, Noctis falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. 

 

The morning came too quickly as always. Except this morning he felt… he felt gross. There was no nice way to put it. When everyone was discussing what to buy, Noctis excused himself to the gas station to clean up in the bathroom. Ardyn looked up, smiling.

“Good morning.” 

“Ah… yeah… you too.” Noctis didn’t want to flee from the other man but well- it was hard to be confident given the current circumstances. He cleaned himself up as well he could, glad the bathroom was a single, before he emerged. 

His eyes narrowed when he saw Prompto talking to Ardyn, looking rather animated. That was weird, Prompto always seemed so put off by Ardyn he retreated as far from his presence as was possible. 

“What’s your  _ deal _ ?”

“I’m afraid I haven’t the foggiest idea what you’re referring to.”

“What were you doing with-”

Prompto’s head turned, eyes widening as he let out a soft yelp. He covered it up poorly by waving awkwardly, “H-hi Noct!” 

“Hi,” Noctis ground out, already having a good idea what they were talking about.

“Having a conversation without me?” Noctis placed his hands on his hips and tried not to look angry. 

“Oh- oh no-”

“Prompto. How about we uh-” Noctis wrapped an arm around Prompto’s shoulders as he led him out of the gas station, “How about I tell you about it later.”


End file.
